


Love The Sound Of Your Laugh

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: The two times Aaron tickles Robert by mistake and the one time he does it on purpose causes an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hi. Could you write a fic about Robert tickling Aaron and both of them laughing so hard before they end up in an argument. 
> 
> So I got this prompt a while back and I wanted to do it but ive changed it slightly as I think Robert is the more ticklish one - sorry, hope you still enjoy it!

The first time it happened it was by accident his finger brushed against the soft smooth skin of his instep as he got comfortable on the sofa but as soon as he heard the noise it caused Aaron wanted to hear it again but Robert wasn't impressed.

“Oi!” the blonde yelled jerking his leg away with such force Aaron jumped back and fighting not to laugh out loud Aaron feigned innocence pulling his hand away,

“What?” biding his time until he could elicit the noise again.

…

The next time came as a complete surprise. Aaron was buried deep inside Robert as he straddled him his hands travelling up his lean body to explore the expanse between the moles on his stomach, reaching higher his calloused fingers dancing across the pale flesh until they found the wispy hairs under Roberts arms, the touch causing the older man to laugh hysterically his muscles clenching tight around Aaron who gasped,

“Fuck!” his orgasm ripped from his body as Robert fell apart above him the touch of Aaron's calloused fingers under his arms his undoing as he laughed uncontrollably through his climax.

“Stop it.”

Robert chuckling came to an abrupt halt as he shoved his hands under in armpits, protecting himself from Aarons touches.

“Stop what?” Aaron panted still coming back down from his high.

“You finished?” Robert squirmed above him.

“Robert!”

“I'm going for a shower,” Robert huffed climbing from Aaron, both of them groaned at the loss of contact.

Aaron had no choice but to watch as Robert grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself as he exited the room. As he lay back against the sweat soaked bed sheets he knew he wanted to hear that noise Robert had made over and over again. He looked so young and carefree, even the little wrinkles around his eyes were cute as he face creased with laughter. It wasn't that Robert wasn't happy, he was, but he never truly laughed, or Aaron hadn't heard him laugh the way he did when Aaron ran his fingers over his skin like he'd done moments before. So he promised himself whenever the opportunity arouse he would grabbed onto it with both hands.

…

The third and possibly last time it happened Robert was sprawled out on the bed in all his glory as Aaron returned from the bathroom. The grin on Roberts face as Aaron closed the door let him know that he appreciated the sight before him, which Aaron reciprocated entirely by the shy grin that was beginning to spread across his face.

“Comfy?” Aaron chuckled loving the way Roberts eyes dragged over his body as he dropped the towel from around his waist and knelt at the foot of the bed.

Robert continued to survey Aaron's body as he seductively crawled his way up his tall frame laying soft kisses as he went, starting at Roberts ankles before working up his calf.

“Aaron,” Robert moaned when he felt hot wet heat of Aaron's tongue at the back of his knee

“Hm-uh,” Aaron grinned up at him before placing another open mouth kiss on to the supple skin sucking softly, before trailing up the inside of his thigh, his lips brushing feather light across the creamy flesh.

He left a delicate kiss on his inner thigh before nibbling slightly in the same spot.

“Aaron!”

“Ticklish?” Aaron mused; it was the first time he'd asked the question to which he already knew the answer.

“No,” Robert lied unconvincingly.

Aaron ran his fingertip over the same place as Roberts skin broke out into goose bumps.

“Stop it,” he insisted but Aaron didn't listen chuckling to himself before he kissed him again working his way up the rest of his thigh his lips occasionally landing on his other leg before he straddled Roberts hips slowing running his hands up his freckled torso until they reached his nipples, his thumbs swiping over the nubs simultaneously eliciting low groan from the blonde. With him momentarily distracted Aaron began to tickle the soft hair under his arms running his fingers through the downy fur, Robert snorting and kicking him,

“Stop it!”

“You're laughing,” Aaron laughed loudly as Robert covered his mouth still not stopping the snorting sounds escaping his lips.

“Aaron!” Robert warned bucking his hips and kicking his legs in the hopes Aaron could stop.

After a few minutes and some choice words through Roberts snorts and giggles Aaron eventually gave up and they both lay breathing hard next to each other. The next thing Aaron knew Robert was up and out of the bed pulling a shirt on.

“Hey,” Aaron reached out but Robert jerked away.

“I told you to stop it,” Robert snapped.

“It was supposed to be fun.”

“You see me laughing?” Robert sneered the look on his face getting Aaron's back up straight away, as he sarcastically pointed out.

“Actually I did.”

“Well it's not okay...I...I don't like it,” Robert looked hurt and Aaron didn't understand why.

“But you it makes you laugh and...” Aaron trailed off.

“And what?” Robert stood up hands on his hips daring him to finish his sentence.

“Forget it,” Aaron said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“No come on what?” Robert insisted making Aaron huff out,

“You don't…”

“Don't...what?” Robert needed clarification at just what Aaron was trying to get at.

“Laugh,” Aaron simply stated matter of factly.

Robert stared open mouthed at Aaron before turning his back on him.

“Oh rob wait I didn't...” the sound of the door slamming behind Robert let him know he was too late.

Aaron flung himself back on the bed his arm falling over his face as he mumbled,

“For fuck shake.”

With a heavy sigh and a fist slammed into the mattress his climbed out of bed in search of some clothes and his boyfriend.

“What's your problem?” Aaron demanded when he found Robert leaning against the kitchen worktop pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You,” Robert exhaled.

“Me?” Aaron cried offended by the accusation.

“Yeah,” Robert sighed he didn't want an argument but he needed Aaron to understand he didn't like being tickled,

“Why can't you just listen?”

“Oh come off it Rob I was only messing,” Aaron groaned slinging himself down on the sofa.

“And I asked you to stop.”

“Fine I'll never touch you again,” Aaron spat out sarcastically grabbing the discarded paper from the coffee table in the hopes that was the end of the conversation.

“Aaron.”

“No,” he slammed the paper down and turned his attention to Robert,

“If that's what you want...”

“I just don't like being tickled okay.”

“Fine whatever,” he jumped up and made his way to the door.

“Where ya going?” Robert called after him.

“I need a drink.”

“Let me just....” Robert placed his glass of water on the worktop and stepped forward.

“On me own,” Aaron practically growled when he saw Roberts intentions to join him.

“Don't be like that,” Robert said with a smile hoping to clear the air.

“Like what eh? Alright for you though innit?”

“I just don't like it,” Robert whined.

“So you keep saying.”

“Come back to bed,” Robert asked turning on his charm.

“Now?” Aaron marvelled at his audacity.

“Yes please let's carry on,” he pleaded.

“You got up and walked out,” Aaron argued.

“Aaron I just....,” he liked the way Aaron touched him, making him laugh he just didn't like the memories that those touches conjured.

“My mum….” Robert sighed heavily running his hands through his hair.

“Ya mum what?”

“My mum used to tickle me whenever I was sad or upset to get me to laugh.”

“Oh,” Aaron's full body sagged his earlier anger seeping away when he caught sight of the hurt in Roberts eyes.

“Yeah oh,” Roberts agreed his jaw clenched tight.

“But...,” Aaron shook his head.

“I just don't...but you know I never…...”

“I know,” Aaron bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“So are you still mad?” Robert asked taking a hesitant step towards him.

“Yeah.”

“But...” Robert gawped.

“You still left me,” Aaron grunted wanting Robert to understand that he could talk to him, about anything.

“I didn't...,” Robert started to argue realising his mistake and backtracked a little,

“Okay maybe I did I just...no one’s ever touched me like that before.”

“What like this?” Aaron gave him a small smile as he reached out for Roberts armpits.

“Aaron,” Robert warned with a laugh.

“That's the only reason I do it to hear that,” Aaron nodded at him.

“Hear what?” Robert questioned with a frown.

“That laugh...you don't do it.”

“I...,” Robert paused tilting his head slightly looking down at his perpetually grumpy fiancé,

“Same could be said for you.”

“Yeh s’pose it could,” Aaron shrugged,

“You know I....”

“Yeah I know,” Robert nodded repeating the words that for them conveyed so much,

“You coming back to bed then?”

“You're the one that left.”

“Aaron I...,” Robert defended but gave up,

“I'll get the beers shall I?” he asked with a smirk.

“If you think that's all it'll take..” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.

“How about beer......,” Robert winked pulling Aaron into his body by his waist and wrapping his arms around him,

“And me?”

Aaron looked up at Roberts eyes and back down to his lips,

“Think you'd taste better than a beer right now.”

“That so?” Robert let out a breathy chuckle,

“Let's find out,” he grabbed Aaron's hand intertwining their fingers and pulled him up the stairs, falling through the door and into bed as they shredded what little clothes they had left.

“No tickling,” Robert panted as Aaron traced the spaces between his freckles with his tongue

“I'm making no promises,” Aaron breathed across his skin.

“Aaron....” Robert breath hitched as Aaron's mouth latched onto his right nipple.

“I know okay, just relax will ya.”

Every time he heard Roberts sharp intake of breath he looked up at him until his breathing returned to normal and carried on. By the time they were finished Aaron's mouth had explored every inch of Roberts speckled skin twice over and he knew where not to suck and tease and he also found new places that turned Robert to jelly with a simple touch, like the inner arch of his sole, or the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

“Goodnight baby,” Robert whispered into the night, their breathing returning to normal as he wrapped his long limbs around Aaron pulling him close his eyes closing as he breathed him in.

Despite the earlier hostility and Aaron's unease of the effeminate term he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face every time he Robert called him that. Closing his eyes he slid closer to him, pressing their bodies tightly together, his own eyes closing and giving up to the strong pull of sleep, comforted by the rise and fall of Roberts chest under his head.


End file.
